Libby Milidynes
}} Libby Ann Milidynes is a engineering apprentice within the Crossfire Company and ward of the House of Milidynes. The middle child of Franklin and Sahera Milidynes, she is accompanied by two siblings. Timothy, her baby brother, and Sadie, her older sister. = History = ------- Libby was born in Lakeshire to Franklin and Sahera Milidynes on June 24, 28 L.C.. She was welcomed by an older sister named Sadie who was only three years older than her. Four years following her own birth, Libby's parents had Timothy, her youngest brother. Life was mostly quiet in Lakeshire for Libby and her family, her father Franklin migrated from the city of Stormwind years prior in order to marry Libby's mother Sahera. At one point in her early childhood, Libby's sister Sadie almost drowned in Lake Everstill when her play boat involuntarily capsized. According to Libby, Sadie was pretending to be an Admiral slicing at another child with a foam sword. On the onset of the Blood War, Libby's parents sold their cottage and moved to the fortified city of Stormwind. The two joined the Stormwind Army shortly after, leaving Libby and her siblings with their great-uncle Carver Milidynes. Following their enlistment, Libby, Sadie, and Timothy, were placed in mentorships reflective of their interests. Libby chose engineering, Sadie chose tailoring and flower arrangement, while Timothy chose hound handling. Libby currently studies under the Crossfire Company as an engineering apprentice and hopes to one day adventure throughout Azeroth, mostly with her relative Charlene Milidynes, who's one of her friends. = Physical Description = ------- Libby is tiny, friendly-faced, and generally tidy. She has a light complexion with shiny black hair comparable to raven feathers, which is often cut short by her own hands for safety after becoming an engineering apprentice. The young girl usually wears a golden bird necklace during her free time, and pretends it to be a Highborne treasure fought over by ancient elven queens and noble ladies due to its secret power. The piece was given to her by her first cousin, Charlene Milidynes, after it was bought from a traveling merchant in Tanaris. = Personality = ------- Libby is witty for her age, only a child of 10 and already dreaming for her future. She's strong-willed and dauntless, but in a softer manner than her older sister Sadie, but much bolder than her younger brother Timothy. Libby is also rather blunt with her feelings and her thoughts on matters despite not being very good with words. In place of eloquence, Libby has enthusiasm in abundance. = Trivia = ------ * Libby was originally going to be Charlene Milidynes' sidekick who traveled with her on adventures across Azeroth. However, as Charlene involved herself in more dangerous operations, the Libby idea was shelved. * Libby's artwork was drawn by Katze on Artist&Clients. * Libby is often seen in festivals and around candy shops with Crendy Gearweaver. * Libby is the reason why Charlene always has Gnomeregan Gumdrops, cherry taffy, and Styleen's Sour Suckerpops on her person at all times. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Engineers Category:Milidynes Family Category:House of Milidynes